Swear By The Moon
by Earthen-Serenity
Summary: Serenity is a Princess that has never known anything outside of her palace walls, Endymion an arogant Prince used to getting his way. What happens when the Princess of the Silver Millenium comes to Earth? This is rated R for later chapters. (around 5)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction, I hope it's something you'll enjoy reading!

I don't own Sailor Moon, so yea, copyright goes to Naoko Takeuchi.

A long time ago on the moon lived a Princess. A Princess the Earthen people viewed as a Goddess, her kind watched over the Earth making sure no forces outside of the solar system would cause damage to this growing and prospering planet. Those of the Moon weren't allowed to interfere in the affairs of Earth, all they could do was just sit back and hope that Earth would stay forever green, and beautiful. This was not to be, the Earthen's liked war, and they craved power and dominance over each other. Some believed the Earths inhabitants envied the Moon and its beauty, for the Moon controlled the entire Solar System, there belief in the Moon Goddess was not what it used to be, some saw those of the Moon as Tyrants wanting power over everything. What Queen Serenity of the Moon feared had come true, she could no longer view the earth as just a blue-green marble in the sky, it was more now, a planet to be cautious about.

Princess Serenity of course did not view it as that, in fact the Princess never cared much for ruling the Moon and the rest of the solar system, she was far from the caring Goddess image she was supposed to portray. Yes, she was beautiful and any man would fall to his knees at her beauty, she knew this, and it didn't please her all that much. Serenity wanted someone to see past the pale blonde haired princess, see the woman that was there. In her 19 years of living that man had yet to show up, most Prince's were arrogant, or pampered palace brats, never knowing what hardship was, She herself couldn't really say much as she had never had to step outside of her palace walls, all she knew of hardships were the stories her mother would randomly bring up during dinner, and the Princess would usually tone this all out. All of this was about to change though.

"Serenity when are you going to take your duties as the Princess of the Moon more seriously?" The Queen asked her daughter.

"Mother, you are still young and beautiful, you seem to be having no problem taking care of the Moons affairs, why get me involved? I just don't see the point of me becoming ruler while you are still doing a good job at keeping us where we are." The Princess was getting tired of all these questions. Lately it was the same thing every night at dinner, her mother would ask her why she wasn't taking things more seriously and that always lead to the topic Serenity hated most. Choosing a Prince to marry so that she could have someone to rule with and hopefully make the Moon prosper even more by marrying into a royal family with power. This wasn't something Serenity was too keen on.

"Mother is see where this conversation is going and id like to excuse myself before it gets to that point." With that the Princess walked out of the Dinning hall leaving her mother shaking her head.

"why does she always have to do that!" she thought to herself as she made her way to her bedroom. "It's not like I'm an old hag and she's going to die soon. Why rush things? I wish she'd just leave me in peace the way she leaves the Earth to do as it pleases". "Lucky bastards" she said out loud. She opened the door to her room and just threw herself onto her bed. The Princess had the most beautiful room imaginable, white marble, gold and silver fabrics all over the place and bed that felt like clouds every time she'd lie down, Serenity didn't see it that way anymore, it was empty, and boring. She needed to do something or she'd crack. Maybe becoming Queen wasn't so bad she thought to herself and winced. She would not become Queen yet, not till she lived a little. Getting up off her bed she walked over onto her balcony and stared over at the shining blue globe that shined its light onto her, taking a deep breath she decided, tomorrow she would descend down to earth.

"ENDYMION WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" Screamed the Prince's main guardian and general.

"I was just having a little fun." Said the Prince as he winked over to the half naked girl in sitting on the edge of his bed trying desperately to put all her clothes back on.

"You were supposed to meet me for sword practice over an hour ago, and I find you here lounging around with a maid." He shook his head in disappointment at the Prince.

"Kunzite, if you remember I'm no longer 16, my sword can take off 5 head in one swing" the Prince spat back. Kunzite was always on his back making sure his duties as the Prince were being fulfilled. Especially while his father was away on business.

"Excuse me, I should get back to my chores." The maid whispered and she bowed and exited the room."

"There you go Kunzite! Ruining my run again!"

"I only you were so passionate about your duties as you are with you "fun" this kingdom might be doing a lot a better. It's almost 2 have you eaten anything?"

"No..."

"...why not?"

Kunzite looked to where the Prince's finger was pointing to, his slightly opened door.

"ALL MORNING?!"

"Yes." Said the prince with a wide grin"

"Come on lets get some food inside you." Kunzite dropped his head and handed Endymion his shirt that had been lying over a chair near his window. Both walked out into the long hallway and were greeting by a grinning Jedite.

"So how was she?"

"JEDITE!" Screeched Zoisite

"Oh come on, I saw her run out of his room"

"That doesn't mean you have to ask!"

Endymion let out a laugh as he went over and swung his arm over the shoulders of his 2 youngest Generals. "Come one guys, stop it. Kunzite was about to take me to get some food into my stomach I think id enjoy it more if you guys came along, that is if my father hasn't left you busy doing some random duty around the palace, where's Nephrite?" And with that Nephrite came around the corner and stood against the wall with his arms over his chest.

"I was making the sure the chef made you something you would eat, your so god damn picky. Kunzite suspected you hadn't eaten anything since no one saw you walk through the kitchen this morning so I made SURE that you would get enough to eat, its bad enough you don't do that yourself."

"Aww gee thanks, I feel loved."

The five men made there way into the courtyard, it was rare that the 4 generals weren't busy, and Endymion was going to take advantage of it. He missed them, something he would never let them in on.

woooooooo! There ya go! My 1st time EVER writing something like this please review! :D


	2. Meeting The Prince

Serenity paced around her room wondering if what she was about to do really was smart, she usually never second guessed herself she was always an impulse type girl but this was something that she had decided on the night before. Now that she had been up most of the night thinking about her decision she wasn't so sure now. She looked into the mirror "you can do this, its not so hard, all your going to do is go down there and explore a bit, you've never been to earth might as well do it now" she said trying to reassure herself. It was now or never, she reached over to her vanity and grabbed a head piece that would go across her forehead in a "V" shape, with a Moonstone in the Center big enough to cover the Crescent Moon on her forehead. If she met anyone she was sure it would be discovered who she was right away and she couldn't have that happen. She was wearing her traditional sheer white dress that became somewhat transparent in sunlight, there was never enough sunlight on the Moon for that to happen so she suspected that it was like that on earth too. She walked over to one of her walk in closets and grabbed a light white cloak, she put it on, took one look around her room and vanished in a cloud of something that looked like diamond dust.

The Prince had finished his somewhat late lunch and had decided to go for a walk on the palace grounds. On another day he would have gone a horseback ride further out, he wanted to stay close to home this time, wandering about meant seeing people and seeing people meant being recognized and that lead to "oh your highness how are you blah blah blah" crap he didn't like. Today he felt like a walk in the woods and maybe a swim in the pond. After walking for a good 15 minutes he reached his destination a sweaty mess. No one ever ventured into the backyard of the palace so he knew no one would bother him there. Looking around just to make sure, he sat down and began to take off his boots, and strip down to nothing. He dove in and let the cold waters cool him off.

She opened her eyes and was standing in a small open field she saw a blur of green, purple, white, yellow , orange, pink, and blue. Serenity wasn't used to wild flowers of so much color so she let out a small squeak of joy as she spun around and dropped down onto the soft high grasses. It was really bright and she had to squint to let her eyes adjust. After a few minutes her silvery-blue eyes opened and she was able to see the field in more detail. To take in the wild flowers, the sky with its bright blue color with a cloud here and there, it was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. Looking around she smiled to herself and knew that it had been a good idea to visit Earth. Her ears picked up the sound of moving water coming from the woods behind her. Turning around she somewhat skipped over in the direction of which it came from.

Coming to a stop a few feet away from the pond she took in the sight of the waterfall but then her eyes fell upon something even more beautiful. Her breath caught in her chest and her eyes widened. Never in her life had she seen a more beautiful creature then the one that was swimming in this pond. More beautiful then even the small herd of flying Unicorns that lived on the Moon. Frozen, half covered by the tree in front of her she just stood there memorized until she realized that he was staring right back at her making his way to her that was when she was able to breath again.

He had been swimming when a slicker of gold had caught his eyes, he could have sworn in that moment that an angel was looking back at him...and angel with golden hair dressed in delicate white. Her mouth was slightly open and he smiled at this, she was taken with him and he knew this look all too well. Something about her was different from the woman if his kingdom though. Her clothes said it, she must have been a very rich nobleman's daughter that had wandered too far and hadn't realized she was on the palace grounds. He was glad if she had stumbled in by accident he swam to the edge of the pond and got out knowing full well that he was in the nude.

"Ah!" Serenity let out a small cry and turned around blushing madly trying to shake the image she just saw out of her head. Even at her age she had never been interested in men, let alone seen one naked before. This earthen certainly had no shame to show off a body that was making her week to her knees. She turned around slowly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing a pair of tight pants, knee high leather boots and a loose fitting white shirt, he was still magnificent. 

"Who are you?" he said

"uh...:: damn it serenity say something!:: Serene, my name is Serene. "

Not only was she beautiful but she had the softest most feminine voice he had ever heard, he had wanted to take her then and there but now that urge was just growing after hearing her speak and looking into her silvery-blue eyes.

"And you're name is?" She said with a slight giggle.

"My name is Endymion my lady." With that he reached over for her hand and kissed it.

Serenity gasped a little, she was used to this custom, why was HE having such an affect on her. Numbing her senses and making her feel hot. These feeling were all new to her, she should have come to earth sooner she thought to herself. His lips felt so good against her hand and she thought about how good they'd fell somewhere else, this made her blush profusely. Endymion noticed her discomfort but something more shocking was that she didn't seam to realize who he was, and that greatly amused him.

"So, where do you come from? You do realize you're on the palace grounds."

"Palace grounds?" was this man a servant of some sort, he certainly wasn't a guard or he wouldn't be lounging around in a pond in the middle of the day. She looked down and scowled a little trying to figure out who this man could possibly be. 

"My palace grounds..."

She had found a PRINCE....... A little lost for words she just looked at him. If only her mother knew she was drooling over some Earthen Prince, best she never find out.

"oh your highness." For once she was the one bowing, there was no way shed let him know that he was dealing with someone from the moon, let alone THE Moon Princess.

"I am truly sorry for trespassing. You see I'm not from around here and I'm staying with family relatives a few miles away from here." ::nice save she thought to herself, what if he asks to know exactly where I live?::

"No no, its fine would you like a tour of the palace grounds?"

"sure"

Truth be told all he really wanted to do was get this beauty in bed, all the woman around the palace were all so easy and would throw themselves at him, this one seemed shy, something he was willing to change. So they set off for the Palace


	3. Identities Revealed

I'm really sorry the the long wait! I've been super busy, but this chapter has special pictures to go along with it . at the end!

Not wanting to take any unnecessary chances Serenity had asked the Prince if maybe he would be so kind as to show her  
around the palace first. Truth be told she was afraid she'd do something and get caught, and with all the guards around she didn't want to risqué it. They spent a good time walking around the grounds, him showing her the wells, and ponds around the palace, she tried her hardest to not seem so shocked and surprised at all these new sights she was seeing. She had to admit that it was somewhat uncomfortable since she didn't really want to converse much since she was afraid to give away as to who she was, he in turn was doing the same thing, for if she knew who he was he was sure shed suck up to him like all the rest of the woman surrounding the palace. This girl must have been very sheltered was the only thing he could think of as to her not noticing who he was. Still, there time together was something the Princess was starting to treasure, his kind gestures, the fact that he was nothing like the men she had known from other planets that always came in pursuit of her hand, none were ever even considered. With there pushy attitudes and fake charm. Endymion was different, and she was starting to feel for him, she blushed a little and let him continue talking about his land and all that there was to it.

A few hours had past and clouds had moved in on there little tour and the sun was no longer so bright, her eyes glad since she still wasn't quit used to all this natural light and all the different colors only brightened by the sun. So they walked along a hill that had been paved with large stones creating somewhat of a staircase.

"Prince is it always this cold?" she said as she was helped down the

he quickly raised his left eyebrow, something Serenity noticed he did a lot of when speaking.

"It is the beginning of fall after all."

"Stupid!" she thought to herself, if she was going go really go through with this she was really going to have to watch what she said, a mess up like that could lead to curiosity by the Prince's part. He was so beautiful though, causing her to get lost in her thoughts and his ocean colored eyes. She was obviously attracted to him and wondered if he even noticed. She shot him a charming smile, causing him to be caught in her beautiful grey eyes again. She stared a little longer now that his ebony hair was out of his face and noticed a blue symbol, something resembling a "target", similar to the symbols the planetary Princess's as well as herself had…and then it hit her, he wasn't jus the prince of this land, but EARTH itself. She cursed herself for not noticing this sooner when she could have easily turned around and gone back home, she was with the one person she should have never made contact with. The Prince noticed the confusion on her face, the shaking of her head, and the crescent moon under the jewel.

"..Crescent moon?" was all that escaped his lips as he stared into her eyes, and he knew the one thing he wanted, he could not have. Was he already in love? He wondered if this is what Zoisite would constantly preach about as "love at first sight", Zoisite being the romantic would always ask Endymion questions as to his current lovers, and was never satisfied with the prince's answers. Endymion laughed a little inside for he was sure Zoisite would be laughing at him right now. He had only spent a few hours with the girl and he was already head over heals. He brushed these thoughts quickly from his head and back to the goddess in front of him, carefully he removed her head piece to reveal her symbol, and the one revealing that she was infect, the Princess of the Moon.

She felt his fingers carefully removing the pins from her hair that kept the head piece in place, and then placing it on the ground. He closed his eyes as he reached up and traced the Symbol on his forehead. She knew he was most likely thinking the same thing she was, and wondered if he felt the despair that was tugging at her heart, knowing she could never be with him, the way that she wanted.

"Endy..." She was quickly interrupted by his fingers coming up to her lips.

"Why do the fates tempt me so, here you are in front of me and I cant have you..."

He sat down on a rock and looked down, confused. Serenity kneeling in front of him, She could feel the tears starting to weld in her eyes, fighting them back she reached up and touched his face.  
They stayed like this and just looked into each others eyes. Endymion once again found himself thinking about how beautiful she was to him.   
He didn't care if she was forbidden fruit he couldn't have, and he was going to do all in his power to have her.

wooo..if you guys want to see pictures that go along with the end ofthis really well check out , go under "cosplay", "photoshoots", "trip to earth".


	4. images that go with chapter 3

Since this place is a ho and doesn't let you post links, heres the link to the pictures that go along with this last chapter. If your smart, you'll get it:

usagikouDOTcom, click on "cosplay" followed by "photoshoots", followed by "trip to earth". Have fun! :D


End file.
